The Dragon Savior
by Aurorua
Summary: When Dragons and Humans are in war, one seeks the peace between species. Will he able to do it with help? Or will he fail trying. This takes place after hiccup saves Berk from Bloodfist.
1. The Story

Timothy was an average person.

As in average, he survived the dragon onslaught and the multiple attacks on him. He wished there could be peace, but as of now, he just had to survive. He was currently in the ruins of his house.

He snorted and coughed. He wiped his eyes and looked around. "This really stinks." Timothy said. He then saw a shape of a dragon in the air. He took out a couch seat and took out a small knife.

"If only we can live in peace, maybe so many wouldn't have to die!" He said. The dragon roared and flew down to him. "It was a black dragon with sparkling scales." Timothy said.

He took out a net with a few ball, an invention of his design, and threw it at the dragon. The dragon's eyes widened as it wrapped around it and it fell in front of Timothy, unable to move.

"Shame we have to fight, I do not want to fight." Timothy said. Timothy showed his knife. "Don't hurt me." The dragon said. Oh yea, I forgot to mention we share similar language, freaky to some people.

"Then you should have thought twice about charging at me." Timothy said. He raised his knife and the dragon winced as he brought it down. It smashed the wood next to its head.

"Huh?" The dragon asked. "Just kill me already!" It shouted. It then started to tear up. Timothy picked up his knife and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, here." Timothy said. He cut the rope of the dragon making it immobile.

Once he finished he sighed. "There, you're free." Timothy said. The dragon jumped back, but didn't leave. "Why did you let me go?" The dragon asked. "I don't want to hurt anyone." Timothy said.

The dragon stared at him. "Umm, well... I guess see you later?" The dragon asked. "Sure, whatever." Timothy said. The dragon blinked and flew away from Timothy, confused and startled.

Suddenly a young girl walked up to Timothy. "Oh hey, umm... Sky!" Timothy said. "Took you long enough, I heard some noise and I decided to check it out." Sky said. "Nothing happened here." Timothy said nervously.

She sighed and looked at him. "You let another dragon go, didn't you?" Sky asked. "Yea." Timothy said. "Look, you can't keep letting them go." Sky said. "I know, but I just can't!" Timothy said.

"Look, just take your time, it's getting dark, so just get some sleep, you know I'll be next door." Sky said. She waved goodbye and went to her house, which was intact. Timothy sighed and layed down on the couch.

He thought about the dragon then closed his eyes, going to sleep.

... Dragon City, Dracus ...

Moon landed in the Night's cave, home of her tribe. She settled in her best and sighed. Dark walked to her. "What's up moon? Did you get anyone?" He asked. "No, but I almost died." Moon said.

"Really?" Someone said. "Tell us your tale!" Someone else yelled. "Did you eat the human once you defeated him!" A small dragon yelled. "A-Alright." Moon said feeling nervous with everyone staring at her.

"So you s-see, well um.." Moon was sputtering. "Leave her alone, I guess she isn't ready to tell others yet!" Dark said. Moon let out a sigh of relief as everyone left. Dark led moon to a secluded part of the cave.

"You didn't really kill him, did you?" Dark asked. "No, but he had he trapped." Moon said. "Then what happened?" Dark asked. "He cut the ropes and let me go." Moon said.

"Really? I don't believe it!" Dark said. "Look at this then." Moon said. Timothy didn't notice the scar on her claw when he accidentally slashed her while cutting the ropes. She showed it to dark and he frowned.

"A dragon could not make a cut that shallow or clean." Dark said. "I hate to do it, but I guess your right." Dark said. "Then again, Dragons and Humans have been at war for centuries." Dark said.

"Anyway, I would like to see him." Dark said. "Really? You won't kill him, will you?" Moon asked. "We shall see about that." Dark said. "Cmon, let's go." Dark said. "Wait, right now?" Moon asked.

"Yes, right now!" Dark said flying out the cave. "Wait for me!" Moon shouted. She followed Dark out the cave.

... Human City, Terminius ...

Sky got up and ran to Timothy and shook him. "Wake up! Dragons are coming." Sky said. Timothy got up and took out his knife. Sky got out her bow and loaded an arrow. "Breed?" Timothy said.

"Night tribe." Sky said. He then saw two shapes and realized one was male and one was female. The female let out a roar and Timothy looked at Sky. She was putting an arrow on the bow and loaded it.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Sky said shooting it. It caught on the wing of the female and it let out a roar. It started to crash down. As Sky loaded another arrow Timothy objected.

"Oh no you don't!" Timothy yelled pushing her down. Timothy then got on the couch and jumped, propelling him high in the air. He caught the female dragon and he fell to the floor. The male dragon growled at Sky.

Timothy walked to the male dragon and Dark growled. Timothy kept a straight face and put Moon down next to him. Dark stopped growling and looked at Timothy.

"Looks like you were the one moon was talking about." Dark said. Timothy put his knife in his belt and sighed. "You are?" Timothy asked. "Dark. And this is Moon." Dark said.

"Nice to meet you." Timothy said. Sky sighed and rubbed her head. "Ow, did you really have to do that?" Sky said getting up. Dark started to growl again. "Easy Dark, Sky won't hurt moon again." Timothy said.

Sky dropped her bow and slowly stepped to dark. Moon moaned in pain. "Let me get that arrow out." Timothy said. When he touched her wing she flinched. "Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Moon, it's alright." Dark said. "If you don't want your wound to get infected, you will let me help you." Timothy said plainly. "Why would you help a dragon?" Dark said.

"My thinking is that no one deserves to die." Timothy said. Timothy put a hand on her wing and she flinched, but didn't move away. Timothy touched the arrowhead and stepped back.

"Hey, your finger is bleeding." Dark said. "Barbed head." Timothy said. He turned to Sky. "I thought they stopped making these." Timothy said. "Well..." Sky said.

"Anyway, I can't pull out the arrow, I have to cut one end and push it through." Timothy said. "Are you sure?" Moon asked. "Yes, I'm a healer. I know things." Timothy said.

"Sky, get some cloth." Timothy said. "I don't want to get it for a dragon." Sky said crossly. Timothy glanced at Dark, who was about to say something. "Let me handle it." Timothy said.

Timothy got up and kicked her down, making her grunt. "Hi yah!" Timothy yelled throwing his knife down. It landed next to her head and she gasped. "Use that knife to cut some cloth. Don't take to long." Timothy said.

She grabbed his knife without thinking and threw it at Dark. "Eat that!" She yelled. Timothy crouched and grabbed the knife by its blade, stopping right in front of dark's eyes.

He twirled it and put it on his belt. "Get going before I whoop you so hard you will see stars in you sleep!" Timothy yelled. Sky flinched and ran to her house. Timothy sighed. "Sorry about Sky, Dark, Moon." Timothy said.

Dark and moon glanced at each other. Timothy cut one end of the arrow and sighed. "Sky isn't back yet, so I should cut it." Timothy said. "You will not cut off her wing!" Dark yelled.

"I didn't say I was cutting off her wing did I?" Timothy said. He cut the bottom of his shirt off and smiled at the very long strip. "This is going to hurt. Dark, keep her down." Timothy said.

And with one mighty heave, he shoved the arrow through her wing. She let out a roar and she swung her tail, throwing Timothy back. Dark watched as Timothy did a backflip and land on his feet.

He walked to moon and wrapped the cloth around the wound. "That should last for a while." Timothy said. "Thank you." Dark said. "No problem." Timothy said yawning. Suddenly there was a flash and a helicopter light flashed down at them.

"Stop! You are under arrest for helping a dragon!" Someone yelled. "Damn it." Timothy said. Moon and Dark were staring at Timothy. "What are you doing! GET OUT OF HERE!" Timothy thundered.

They got up and flew away. Moon turned and saw Timothy getting surrounded. "Damn..." He whispered. "He needs out help!" Moon said to dark. "Humans won't hurt other humans!" Dark said.

Suddenly the plane shot a tranquilizer at Timothy who dodged it. "I guess not." Dark said. "I'm getting him!" Moon yelled. "Wait!" Dark said flying after her. Moon swooped in a spiral and Grabbed Timothy.

She flew up and Dark unleashed massive flames, providing them cover. Timothy grabbed her leg and swung himself up, landing on her back. "Hey, thanks Moon." Timothy said.

"No problem." Moon said. "Where are we going to bring him!" Dark said. "No there! They almost killed him." Moon said. "That was a tranquilizer dart. It injects some sleepy syrup, making you pass out." Timothy said.

"What's in it?" Moon asked. "Night lock, for pain, hallowtube grass for long effect. And... Lichen slime for sleepiness." Timothy said. "How do you know all this stuff?" Dark asked.

"I'm a healer. I know stuff." Timothy said. "Get some sleep, it will be a while before we reach the city." Moon said. "Alright." Timothy said. He rested his head against Moon and she shivered with the touch.

"So... What do you think the others will think of him?" Moon asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know."


	2. Meeting the Nights

Moon turned over and shook Timothy awake.

Timothy woke up and moon twirled while Timothy jumped, landing on her back. "We are here." Moon said. Timothy looked ahead and saw a large city with a dragon on a globe.

"We are in Dracus." Dark said. They flew into a cave and Moon landed. It was a cave full of nights. Timothy got off moon and the dragon roared. "Why is there a human in out cave!" One yelled.

"I brought him here." Moon said. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't eat him." A tall one said. "Because I taste like fish." Timothy said. "Blech! I hate fish!" A baby night said.

It then let out a loud sneeze and Timothy frowned. "Hmm." He said. "What!" A female night said. "I'm guessing your its mother. Is your baby sick." Timothy asked. The mom frowned and sighed. "Yes." She said.

"Symptoms?" Timothy asked. "Sneezing, running nose, short temper." Moon said. Timothy walked up to the baby and the Mom bared its teeth. "Don't get any closer." She said.

"Trust me, I won't hurt your baby." Timothy said. He reached out to touch the baby's head and the mom swung her tail. Timothy back-flipped and landed on his feet. A murmur ran through the nights.

"Give me one reason why I should trust you." The mom said. "Because he saved me!" Moon yelled. They all whipped to look at her. She showed her wound and the mom thought for a second.

"Alright, but if you do anything to my baby I swear I wi- "That won't be necessary." Timothy said walking up to the baby. He out a hand on his forehead and stepped back.

"Man..." He said. "You." He said pointing to the mom. "What." "Let me feel your forehead." Timothy said. The mom was about to object but Timothy snapped. "Do you want me to help you are not!" Timothy yelled.

The mom lowered her was and Timothy put a hand on her forehead. It felt normal. "Just what I thought. Your baby has a intense fever." Timothy said. "So?" The mom asked.

There was a silence. "Let's say that he will burn brighter than the sun." Timothy said crossing his arms. "How do you know this stuff." Someone asked. "I'm a healer. I know this stuff." Timothy said.

There was another murmur. "Why would help a dragon, we have been at war for centuries." The mom asked. "From what I think. This war is pointless!" Timothy said. He then sighed and took out a box.

"What's in there." The mom asked. "Herbs... I need this... This and this. And this." Timothy said. He took out yarrow, some iodine and some honeysuckle and put it all in a bowl.

He crushed the mix and sighed. "There." He said. He took out another honeysuckle and walked to the baby. It sneezed again. "Here. Drink this." Timothy said. "What is it?" The mom asked.

"Iodine/yarrow mix. Helped with fevers." Timothy said. The baby drunk it all and it started to shake. "What's happening!" The mom asked. "Here, drink this." Timothy said. He squeezed the honeysuckle and the baby sighed.

"Yummy." It said before getting up and yawning. "Hey... I feel great!" It shouted. It spread its wings and flew around. Timothy sighed and looked around. The mom was watching her baby with a smile.

Timothy walked to moon and leaned on her. "Are you tired?" Moon asked. "Yea." Timothy said. She layed down and Timothy closed his eyes.

The nights watched in silence. "So..." Moon started. "I don't like humans at all, but I'll admit, I kinda like this one." The mom said. "Yea! He healed Midnight!" Someone said.

"But... How will this affect us? We can't carry out meeting with him here." Someone said. "Good point Opal." Dark said. "I think we can trust him." Moon said. She turned to look at Timothy.

"We will let him stay for you." Someone said. "For me?" Moon asked. "Yes." The same night said. Timothy coughed and woke up. "Huh? Was- Oh. Hey..." Timothy said. "We didn't get your name." One said.

"It's Timothy." Timothy said. "How about you guys?" Timothy said. "I'm midnight!" The baby said. "Opal." Another one said. "Night." Night said. "Jade." Another said. "Luna." Another said. "Storm isn't here, but we will greet you to him." Moon said.

"Nice to meet you all." Timothy said. "Yea. Nice." Night said. "So, why did you bring him here?" Opal asked moon.

"Well, it first started when I saw him on something seemingly asleep, so I decided to give in and check him. He then took out a knife and threw a net at me. I got caught and I landed near him. He then cut the ropes and I escaped. I came back to Dracus and Dark came with me to see him. When we did his friend, Sky? Was it?" Timothy nodded. "She shot an arrow in my wing, making me unable to fly, but Timothy helped me get it out and a flying thing attacked us. Timothy made us leave and the thing shot a tranquilizer almost got him. I snatched him up and flew to Dracus, which is how we got here. So that is pretty much everything. Understand?" Moon asked.

"Got it." Opal said. There was a silence. "But where will he sleep?" Midnight said. Moon looked down at her claws. "He can stay at my nest." She said. There was a silence.

"In that case, you can show him around te night cave, but don't tell any other tribe we have a human." Night said. Moon and Timothy got up. Moon led Timothy to multiple places.

"This is where we go to eat... This is where we clean ourselves... Here is where we-" Timothy yawned. "My bad." He said. "Do you guys ever go outside?" Timothy asked.

"Well, no, but we have an area where we can look outside. Want me to show you it?" She asked. "I would like that." Timothy said. So moon led him to the top of the cave and Timothy saw through a hole in the wall.

He pressed his hand against the wall and sighed. "Do you guys live in caves your whole life?" Timothy asked. "Most of time, except when we go out to eat." Moon said.

"I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but I wouldn't be a very good night." Timothy said. Moon laughed. "I'm not sure, but alright." Moon said. She led him to a small area. "This is where we sleep." She said.

It was a bunch of rock jutting off. "..." Timothy said nothing. "Looks uncomfortable?" Moon asked. "A little." Timothy said. "I thought it was uncomfortable, so I had made a bed for myself." She said.

She led him to a circle of moss. "Not bad." Timothy said. "Now I have to share it." She said. "You don't have to if you don't want to!" Timothy said stepping back. "No, it's alright." Moon said.

"That's all in this cave. Look around." Moon said. Timothy went to the lookout area and sat down. After a while Moon saw him. "Hey Timothy." Moon said. "Hey." Timothy said.

Suddenly dark was in the room. "Hey." Dark said. "Hey Dark." Timothy said. "Hey Dark." Moon said. "Watch a doing here Timothy?" Dark asked. "I miss going outside." Timothy said.

"But if you go out, you could be spotted by another tribe." Moon said. "I know, but one day I'll be so depressed i won't care about it." Timothy said rubbing his forehead. "But I'm still grateful you saved me." Timothy said.

Moon tapped Dark and they left the area. "Do you think we should let other tribes know about this?" Moon asked. "I'm not sure sure, but he does need to go outside, or his human I don't knows will cause him to go out himself."

Suddenly there was a roar followed by two sounds of claw on stone. "Finally, some food!" Moon said. She then thought about Timothy. "Hey Timothy, there is some food! Cmon!" She called. "I'm coming." Timothy called.

He saw a large night wing with a few dead cows. "Hey a human! I got him!" It charged at Timothy at full speed. Timothy narrowed his eyes. He ran and slid under the dragon, making it run into the wall by accident.

"Sorry bout' that friend, but I'm not on the market." Timothy said. A second later everybody burst out laughing. "He got you there storm!" Dark said. "Storm? Hey there." Timothy said. He helped Storm get up and he looked confused.

"Why are you helping me? I'm a dragon." Storm said. "I don't care, I will always help someone in need." Timothy said. Storm grunted. "Here, get something to eat." Moon said.

"No thank you!" Timothy said. "I am hungry, but I rather not be sick." Timothy said. "But you have to eat something." Moon said. "I brought some chips." Timothy said. He took out his box and pulled out a bag of lay's chips.

He opened it and ate a chip. "What's that?" Midnight asked. Midnight was as big as Timothy's body. "It's a chip." Timothy said said eating another. "Looks good." Midnight said.

"It is... Want one?" Timothy asked. Midnight smiled and grabbed the whole bag. Timothy grinned as Midnight ran around with a laugh. Timothy got him in a corner and he laughed.

"Give me my chips back man." Timothy said. Midnight laughed and ate the whole bag. "No!" Timothy shouted. A few seconds later Midnight started to choke. "Here I got you!" Timothy said.

He performed the hemilech maneuver and Midnight coughed out the bag. He then sputtered and got down. Timothy sighed. "You'll be fine." Timothy said. Suddenly another baby ran to him.

"Who are you?" The baby asked. "Timothy, you are?" Timothy said. "Shadow." Shadow said. "What's in that box." Shadow asked. "Healing herbs some food." Timothy said.

He opened it and took out thyme. He gave it to Midnight and he ate it. "What was that?" Midnight asked. "Thyme. To lower shock." Timothy said. "What's this?" Shadow said taking out a red vial.

"Give that back!" Timothy thundered snatching it from shadow. Shadow stepped back. "I'm sorry, but no one can touch this!" Timothy said. "What is it?" Shadow asked.

"It's best I keep it secret. Anyway, you should be getting back to your parents." Timothy said. "Alright, bye!" The babies then ran to another area. Timothy got up and put the vial under a secret section of his box.

He sighed and went to the sleeping area. Timothy leaned against the wall and looke at Moon's bed. "I won't bother moon I guess." Timothy said. He sat down and rested his head against the wall.

He took out his knife and looked at it. "I need to make a new blade, this won't help me protect myself." He said. He got up and accidentally ran into Moon. Timothy kept balance, but moon fell back.

"I'm sorry." Timothy said helping her up. "No, I'm fine." Moon said. "What are you doing up anyway?" Moon asked. "I need to make a new weapon." Timothy said. "Why!" Moon asked suspiciously.

"In case I need to defend myself. Don't worry, I won't kill anyone." Timothy said sarcastically. Moon nodded. "I guess that makes sense." She said. "We have a little bit on iron... This way." Mom said.

Moon led Timothy to a small room pulled with items. Timothy grinned and grabbed some things. "Hmmm. I might need you help." Timothy said. "Me?!" She asked nervously.

Timothy got a clipper and held the iron on an anvil. "Blast this please." Timothy said. She did so and Timothy scraped the middle up and molded the iron into a blade, with the middle taken out.

Timothy took out a round piece of iron and moon blasted it as well. Timothy made it look like a spring. He asked moon to blast another mechanism and Timothy made a hilt. He put the spring it in and added a button connecting to the spring.

He put the blade in the hilt and moon blasted some iron before Timothy even asked. "Thank you." Timothy said. He grabbed a small piece and molded it. He pushed te blade inside to make it look like a dagger.

He then carefully inserted the small piece and sighed, wiping his forehead. "Is it finished?" Moon asked. "Not quite." Timothy said. He pressed he button and the blade sprung up, making it a sword.

Timothy scratched small line into the blade and he took out the red vial. "Be careful with this!" Timothy yelled when moon reached for it. He took out the top and a fire blazed. He put in a small piece of iron and took it out. He took it out and put it along one side of the middle of the blade.

He did another one and put it on the opposite side. It suddenly burst lines of red which connected and it radiated heat. Timothy sighed and pressed the button, making the blade lower.

He out the hilt in his belt and yawned. "Thanks moon, it's finished. Moon!" Timothy yelled. She was looking down at the vial. "Stop!" Timothy yelled. Timothy took out his sword and pressed the button. He threw it and the vial caught in between the sword and t smashed into the wall.

"Don't touch that!" Timothy said sternly. "Thank god the vial is still intact." Timothy said. "What's in it?" Moon asked. Timothy was about to object but then sighed. "It's a vial of pure fire essence." Timothy said.

"What's that?" Moon asked. "It's exactly what it sounds like, except very violent." Timothy said. "Please do not tell anyone else about it." Timothy said. "What do you mean, who else have you told about this?" Moon asked.

"Just you. I trust you the most, so I told you first." Timothy said. "I'm going to sleep." Timothy said. He got his vial and put it in his box. He got his sword and swung it around. He then pressed the button and the blade went down.

"Let's go moon." Timothy said. Moon followed Timothy, startled. They got to the sleeping room, where no one else was. Moon got on the moss bed and Timothy leaned against the wall.

"Um... I can make some room." Moon said. "No, no, it's your bed, I'm fine right here." Timothy said. Timothy slumped down and crossed his arms. "Don't worry about me." Timothy said.

Moon just kept watching. She kept watching as the sun went down and it was hard to see. Timothy took out his sword and pressed the button. The sword popped up and it shed a very powerful light.

He put it on his belt and sighed. He noticed moon was still watching him. He got up and walked to her. "Get some sleep." Timothy said. "But what about you?" Moon asked.

"I told you, I'll be fine." Timothy said. Moon still looked unsure. "Trust me." Timothy said. He put a hand on moon and she nodded. "If you're sure." Moon said. "I am sure." Timothy said.

He slumped against the wall and looked at Moon. "Good night." Timothy said.

After a pause. "Good night."

...


	3. Dragco

Timothy woke up.

He yawned and shook moon. She woke up and moaned. "What?" Moon asked. "Let me check your wing wound." Timothy said. Moon nodded and showed him her wing. He took out the cloth and a horrid stench smacked him.

"My god that stinks!" He said. "So?" Moon asked. "The wound is infected." Timothy said. "What does that mean?" She asked. "I need a little more time to heal it. Or the infection can spread." Timothy said.

"Then fix it." Moon said. "I can't. I need a lot more materials." Timothy said. "Like what!" Moon said starting to get scared. "Normally antibiotics would be enough, but only humans have them." Timothy said.

"Then get them!" Moon said. "You know as much as I do I can't." Timothy said. He grabbed his sword and his box. "I'll make a list of what I need." Timothy said. "But how will you get the materials." Moon asked.

"I have no idea. But I have some sealant if you want to try it." Timothy said. "S-Sure, what does it do." Moon asked. "It's attacks the infection with the immune system. I have no seal it off, and all I have is this bloody short rag." Timothy said.

"Do it please." Moon said. Timothy took out a vial and a brush. He allowed a bit of sealant on the brush and he lightly applied it to Moon's wound. Timothy took out his sword and cut his shirt.

He wrapped it around her wing and sighed. "That should be it for now, you'll be fine." Timothy said. "Thank you." Moon said. "Could you quiet down!" Opal said. "My bad!" Timothy called.

"I need more space if I'm to do this." Timothy said. He left the room and went to the lookout area. Moon followed him and watched as he took his sword out. "What are you going to do?" Moon asked.

"Make my own room." Timothy said. We went to a wall away from the hole and smashed it. It made a small scratch. It then exploded making a round hole. Timothy kept doing this, going slightly down each time. Once he reached a certain level he cleared a large area.

"Heh there we go." Timothy said. "Cool." Moon said. Timothy looked at Moon. "Now you don't need to share a nest with me." Timothy said. Moon went silent. "This can be my room and help room." Timothy said.

He smashed some walls which made a shelf-like structure. He put his box in it and sighed. He sat against the wall and lowered his head, feeling strangely lonely.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked. "I guess I have hanging out with others." Timothy said. "You have us." Moon said. "Oh come on. Nights are cool and all, but no one here trusts me." Timothy said.

"I trust you." Moon said wincing. "I'm sorry, but there is a difference between being nice and trusting someone." Timothy said. "How do I know you are not just nice to me?" Moon asked.

"Because I told you one of my deepest secrets." Timothy said. "Which was?" Moon said. "The vial." Timothy said. "If you really trust me, tell me where you got it?" Moon said.

"It's Fire essence... I got it from myself actually. I got it when I was tested to see if I had Dragon DNA in me. Apparently I did, so they extracted the DNA into a liquid. Which is what this is." Timothy said.

"... You really trust me, don't you?" Moon said. "You save my life. Of course I do." Timothy said. Moon walked and sat next to Timothy. "So yea. I'll be in here for now, but can you get some stuff for me?" Timothy asked.

"Sure..." Moon said. "Get me a lot of dirt and some water." Timothy said. "Why?" Moon said. "Trust me." Timothy said putting a hand on her. Moon got up and sighed. She left the room to go find the items.

Timothy waited a little before he created a large hole in the ground. He then got some rocks and made a small grill from it. "If I'm to eat meat, better make it cooked. Hey... There is some coal!" He said smiling.

He laughed. Soon Moon came in with what he asked for. "Thank you, put it in the hole please." Timothy said. Moon was holding a cauldron of dirt. She poured it in and she showed him another cauldron of water.

"Thank you." Timothy said. He planted some seeds and watered them. "I really appreciate your help." Timothy said. "No problem." She said smiling. Suddenly there was a loud smash.

"Oh no... It the Pyro." Moon said. "Hide here, I do t want you hurt." She said. She ran up and saw three Pyros looking around. "Ah moon." One said. "Flame, Spitfire, Wildfire." Moon greeted the Pyros.

"Hey moon!" Wildfire said. "What are you guys doing here?" Moon asked. "We heard some explosions and we wanted to see if you guys are alright." Spitfire said. "We are all fine." Moon said.

"Then let us look around to find what caused it. Maybe in the lookout area?" Spitfire said. "No! Don't go there!" Moon said. "Go there?" Flame said. "Definitely." The others said.

They charged to the area ignoring moon. They looked around, until they found the path. "What's this moon?" Spitfire said. "N-Nothing." Moon said. Wildfire looked down it. "Can we go in?" He asked.

"No!" Moon said. "Too late." Flame said walking down. Once they walked down they stepped back once they saw Timothy. "What?" Timothy said noticing them. He radiates no fear.

"I call his legs!" Wildfire said. "Feisty one. I'm guessing Pyro tribe?" Timothy said crossing his arms. That stopped Wildfire. "Anyway... You can't attack me." Timothy said. "Why not?" Wildfire said.

Timothy yawned and showed his sword. He pressed the button and the blade popped out. "Fire essence?" Flame said. "Yes, I am part dragon." Timothy said. "We have to tell the others!" Wildfire said.

"Wait- no!" Moon said. But it was too late. Wildfire ran out the cave and into the city. Timothy sighed and shook his head. "I need a break from this. By the time I get out of here, everyone will know about me." Timothy said.

"Moon. Explain." Flame said. So moon explained what happened. "I think you should come clean and just tell Dragco." Flame said. "What?" Moon said. "Just tell the king." Spitfire said.

"... Alright, but keep it secret for now." Moon said. "We understand." Spitfire said. "You can go now. I.. I need to rest for a second." Moon said. Flame and Spitfire took one look at Timothy.

"I wouldn't keep a human here though. Just saying." Flame said. "Anyway see you later... I guess." Spitfire said. They left and Moon sniffed. They say in silence until they heard a large smash.

"Human! Leave this cave before I turn you crisp!" Yelled a dragon. "That's Dragco." Moon said. "Let's go then." Timothy said. She and Timothy walked out the cave, where he saw a titanic dragon as well as the other tribes.

"Human, state you duty." Dragco said. "Lower your voice!" Timothy yelled. There was a silence and Dragco lowered his head to peer at Timothy with a single eye. "Bold. I haven't seen that in any human." Dragco said.

"Thank you." Timothy said bowing. "What brings you to our city." Dragco said. "Refuge." Timothy said. "From what?" Dragco said. Timothy moaned and he repeated everything that happened.

"Well..." Dragco seemed unsure. "You can't be here. You might be tracked." Dragco said. "Trust me, I'm not. And I have partial rights to be here." Timothy said. There was mutter between all dragons.

"Prove it." Dragco said. Timothy pressed the button on his sword and sword the fire red blade. He raised it above his head and Dragco nodded. "Fire essence. Where have you obtained such a powerful item?" He asked.

"Humans that have some sort of Dragon DNA have their dragon DNA extracted." Timothy explained. "As I see..." Dragco said. "Get some sleep. See me in the Capitol tomorrow... I need to think about this." Dragco said. With that he flew to a large building.

A bunch of different dragons flew to him, each different. "Hello human." A frosty blue one said. "Hmmm." A multicolored one said. "We are the tribe leaders." A brown one said.

"So as I seen you names are ice, mud, Tropical, and Pyro, but I don't see him." Timothy said. "You are correct." Tropical said. "I never seen a human who didn't try to kill me." Ice said. "Whatever." Mud said.

"Anyway, I'm glad none of you are trying to kill me." Timothy said. "Hm." Mud said to Moon. "Anyway... I'm heading back." Timothy said. "Coming moon?" Timothy asked. "S-Sure." They went into the Night cave.

The other dragons dispersed to their places and Timothy went To the lookout area. Timothy turned to moon. "Good night Moon." Timothy said. "Good night." Moon said. Timothy then went down his hole.

He sighed and check his plants. They had a small sprout. Timothy then leaned against a wall and sighed again. Moon then walked in. "Hey." Timothy said. Moon kept walking until she was next to Timothy.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay her for tonight." Moon said. "Really, you don't want to stay with the others?" Timothy asked. "Then why are you here?" Moon asked.

"I don't think the others really liked me." Timothy said putting a hand on her. "Well, I'll spend a night here." Moon said. "Well, good night." Timothy said. He took out his sword and put it next to him.

"Good night moon." Timothy said.

"Good night Timothy."


	4. Exile

Timothy woke up.

He saw Moon asleep next to him. Timothy shook her and she looked up. "What." She said. "Let me see your wing wound." Timothy said. Moon showed her wing and Timothy took of the shirt strip.

"The wound is healing real nice." Timothy said. "Really?" Moon asked. Timothy looked at his strip and saw no blood was on it. "Ah, you should be a flying expert in no time again." Timothy said smiling.

"Good." Moon said spreading her wings. "Hey moon, can you fly me to Dragco? He said he wanted to see me yesterday." Timothy said. "Sure, no problem." Moon said. "Thanks."

Moon and Timothy left the cave and Timothy got on her back. Dark stopped them. "Where are you guys going?" He asked. "Dragco wanted to see me for whatever reason." Timothy said.

"You met Dragco?" Dark asked. "Yup, titanic sized dragon." Timothy said. "Cool, I'll accompany you." Dark said. As they were flying Timothy looked around. "So I heard each tribe has powers." Timothy said.

"Yes, each of us tribes have similar abilities, like fire, but each tribe had a certain skill." Dark said. "What can you guys do?" Timothy asked. There was a brief pause. "Can I trust you to not tell any other humans?" Moon asked.

"You can trust me." Timothy said. "Alright... The night trade can sense brain waves." Moon said. "Wait, what?" Timothy asked. "We can read minds and we also have to ability to sense emotion." Moon said.

"And that's not all, we use this part of our brain to tell if the person we are viewing is being honest or not." Dark said. "Like a lie detector. Cool." Timothy said. "Hey, we are here." Moon said.

They arrived at a large building with an open door. Inside was Dragco. "Enter." He said. The three entered and they bowed. "Hello." Timothy said. "Hello." Dragco said.

"I wanted to see if you had any tracking devices on you. Do you?" Dragco said. "Not that I know of." Timothy said. Dragco looked at the nights and they both nodded. "Very good." Dragco said.

"Anyway..." Timothy prompted. "How are you so nice to Dragons?" Dragco said. "I don't judge differently about People than I do to dragons." Timothy said. "I'm sorry, explain that please." Dragco said.

"It means that I judge you on your. Actions, not anyone else's." Timothy said. "So... What do you wish to achieve in life?" Dragco asked. "Odd question. I wish for this stupid war to end!" Timothy said.

"And why?" Dragco asked. "This war has been going on for way to long! Too much of each side has died. Will it kill just to get along?" Timothy said. "I'm not sure, but you are the first human to ever say that to me." Dragco said.

"Anyway ho-" suddenly there was a large explosion. "What's going on!" Dragco stormed. "Let me!" Timothy yelled. He charged out the door and looked to the horizon.

"Holy crap!" Timothy yelled running back. "It's an attack!" Timothy yelled. "Against who!" Dragco yelled. "Humans." Timothy said painfully. "In that case, it's best you take cover. We don't want to mistake you for the enemy." Dragco said.

"No, I'm fighting too!" Timothy said. "You are willing to kill your own species?" Dragco asked. "I won't kill. I will just knock them out." Timothy said. "Alright. If you are sure that is what you wish." Dragco said.

"Let's go!" Timothy yelled. He got on moons back and she and dark flew at fast speeds. They landed in some grass and Timothy took out his sword. He pressed the button and saw the leader.

"What? How did you get here?" The man said. "Let me give you help!" Timothy yelled. "B-0-Z-D-N!" Timothy yelled. "It's the mutant we have been tracking get him!" The man yelled.

Timothy jumped back and swung his sword up. A trail of fiery explosions exploded form the ground. "Moon! Provide a fire wall around them!" Timothy yelled. Moon did so and Timothy charged at them.

Timothy whacked each of their heads, knocking them out. Except the leader, who blocked it. "Stupid runt!" He yelled. The man took out a blade and lunged at Timothy. Dark stepped forward, but moon stopped him.

"It's his fight, let him fight it." Moon said. Dark froze then nodded. "What did he say about Timothy?" Dark asked. "Something about a tracking device... They followed him here!" Moon said.

"Does Timothy know about this?" Dark said. "I can't detect his emotion, all I see is anger." Moon said. Timothy let out a scream and brought his sword down, breaking the man's blade in half.

There was a explosion of fire following him, throwing the man back. "What the- you used the essence!" The man said. "Who cares!" Timothy yelled. "Hahahah! You're so dead!" The man said running.

"You aren't getting away!" Timothy yelled. The man took out a small ball and threw it on the ground. It was a smoke grenade, smoke exploding from it. When the smoke cleared the man was gone.

"Damon. He got away." Timothy said. He turned to moon. She had a scared face on. "What?" Timothy asked. "Oh no... The tracking device!" Timothy said. "Where is it!" I can't find it in me!" Timothy said.

"Calm down!" Moon said. Timothy did and he sighed. "I can't stay here." Timothy said. "Why not?" Dark asked. "I'm putting you all in danger by being here!" Timothy said. "Take me to Dragco." Timothy said.

Dark and moon glanced at each other. They then nodded and they took him to Dragco. "Dragco!" Timothy said entering the room. "How did it go?" Dragco asked.

"They put a tracking device on me, but I don't know where it is! They used it to track me here!" Timothy said. "What!" Dragco roared. "I have to leave." Timothy said. "I'm sorry." Timothy said.

Dragco was silent. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Timothy said. He turned and walked down the steps leading down. Moon ran to him. "You can't leave!" She said. "Try and stop me." Timothy said.

"Timothy stop." Dark said. "What do you want." Timothy said. "We want you to calm down!" Moon said. "Leave me alone." Timothy said. "Listen moon..." Timothy said turning to her.

"I want you to go back to the night cave." Timothy said. Moon shook her head. "No... No!" She said. "Forget about me. I will only cause pain." Timothy said. "But what about you?" Moon asked.

Timothy kept walking as moon and Dark kept following him. "I'll be fine." Timothy said. "B-" "Trust me." Timothy said. "But what if you-" Moon cut herself off. "If I die... Then you will be safe." Timothy said.

Moon stepped back. "Go home. If we are both lucky. We will see each other again." Timothy said. Timothy left the city. "Good bye moon. Good bye Dark." Timothy said leaving them.

Moon froze as she watched Timothy left the city. "Let's go back to the cave." Dark said. They flew to the cave in silence. "I'm going to the lookout area. Alone." She added.

She went to the area and went down Timothy's hole. She looked around and sniffed. She looked at the cauldron of water and the buds growing in the dirt. "Timothy..." She said once she saw his box.

She then looked at the blue strip of his shirt on the floor. She grabbed it and sat down, looking at it. She felt a tear falling down her face and onto the strip of cloth.

... Flashback Begin ...

"Just kill me already!" Moon shouted starting to tear. "I don't want to hurt you, here." Timothy said. He then cut the ropes holding her. "You're free. Go live life." Timothy had said.

... Flashback end ...

She looked at the wall in which they had slept on.

... Flashback Begin ...

Moon roared as an arrow caught in her wing. She fell down and she saw the female human loading another arrow. "Oh no you don't!" She heard Timothy yell. He then shoved her down.

Timothy then jumped on something and caught her in his arms. "You'll be alright." He whispered.

... Flashback End ...

Moon looked over and ran to the lookout area.

... Flashback Begin ...

"I can only push it out... It will hurt." Timothy said. "I should cut it." Timothy said. "You are by cutting off her wing!" Dark said. "I said I wasn't going to." Timothy said. "Don't worry moon." Dark said.

... Flashback End ...

Moon watched as a few moths floated around her.

... Flashback begin ..

"Stop! You are under arrest for helping a dragon!" Someone yelled. "Get out of here." Timothy muttered. They stayed for a second. "I said get out of here!" He thundered. They flew away but Moon noticed Timothy was getting surrounded.

Moon went back and grabbed him. He then rested his head on her and went to sleep.

... Flashback End ...

Dark went to her and touched her shoulder. She looked in his eyes and saw that he was sad as well.

... Flashback Begin ...

Timothy wrapped her wing with a strip of his shirt and he smiled. "Hopefully the stink will go away." He joked. "Anyway... You should be flying in no time." Timothy said.

...

"There! The wound has been healed. You'll be a flying expert in no time!" Timothy said. "Cool." Moon said.

... Flashback End ...

Moon went out the cave and sat down, dark following her.

... Flashback Begin ...

"No one here trusts me." Timothy said. "I trust you." Moon said wincing at the lie. "I'm sorry, but there is a difference between being nice and trust." Timothy had said. "How do I know you don't trust me?" Moon said.

"I told you one of my deepest secrets."

.. Flashback end ..

Moon looked at the distance and thought of one more thing

... Flashback begin ...

"Trust me you will be safe." Timothy said. "No... No!" Moon said. "Moon, trust me."

... Flashback end ...

"Dark, I'm going after him." Moon said. "I'm actually relieved you said that. I was thinking the same thing." Dark said. "I'll get his box." Dark said. Moon went to his room first and grabbed the ribbon.

They flew out of the city when it was night and they searched the forest. They saw a small fire and saw Timothy looking down. "Timothy!" Moon said. "Moon?" Timothy said. Moon spiraled down and landed in Timothy's arms.

"Moon..." Timothy said. "What are you doing here? And is that... Dark?" Timothy asked. "Yup. You left this." Dark said showing his box. "Ah, thank you." Timothy said grabbing it.

Timothy noticed the shirt cloth in Moon's claw. "Is that the cloth I used to wrap your wing?" Timothy asked. "Yes. I guess I didn't want to lose it." Moon said. "Here let me see that." Timothy said.

She gave it to Timothy and he wrapped it around one of her ears, like a ribbon. He took out a mirror and moon looked at it. "It looks great." She said. Timothy blinked, his eyes drooping.

"Let's get some sleep." Timothy said. "Alright." Dark said. Timothy put out the fire and Moon layed down. Dark got on a rock jutting out and rested on it. Timothy sat next to Moon and put a hand on her.

"I'm glad you came for me."Timothy said. "What do you mean?" Moon asked. "It's good to know someone actually cares about you." Timothy said. "Wait. What?" Moon said looking up at him.

"I'll explain it later. Get some sleep." Timothy said. Moon rested her head and closed her eyes. "Good night." Timothy said.

"Good night." Dark and Moon said.

...


	5. Scarlet and The Sage

Timothy woke up.

He saw Moon next to him, still asleep. He shook her up and he went to dark. He was snoring. Timothy pushed him off the rock and he woke up with a jolt. "Huh?" He asked. "You were snoring." Timothy said.

"Oh." Dark said. "Anyway, you guys should head back." Timothy said. "No." Moon said. "What?" Timothy asked. "We are going with you." Moon said. "Bu-" "Don't try to talk me out of it." Moon said.

"But what if-" "Trust me." Moon said. "Well said. Using my saying against me." Timothy said. "Alright." Moon said. "Apparently I am still being tracked. So you are in danger as long as you are near me." Timothy warned.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Moon said. "I owe you." Moon said. "For what?" Timothy asked. "My wing." Moon said. "Ah. In that case, come here." Timothy said. She did so and Timothy took off the strip of cloth.

He tied it around her left wing and smiled. "Just as a reminder of me." Timothy said. "Now if you are finished." Dark called. "Someone is here. I can sense their brain waves." Dark said.

"Where?" Timothy asked. "Behind that Boulder." Dark said. "I got this." Timothy said. He took out his sword and smashed the rock. An explosion followed and the rock exploded.

There was a small girl with a bow. "Eek! Dragons!" She said. "Uh? Hello?" Timothy said. "A human?" The girl asked. "Alright, who are you?" Moon asked. "Don't hurt me!" The girl said.

"Let me handle this moon." Timothy said. "What is your name." Timothy asked. "I'm Scarlet Sun." The girl said. "Im Timothy. And this is moon, and this is dark." Timothy said. "The dragons? Why aren't they trying to kill you?" Scarlet asked.

"Long story." Timothy said. "Im scared." Scarlet said. "It's alright, watch." Timothy said. "Hey moon. Come over here please." Timothy said. She did and Scarlwt noticed the cloth around her wing.

"Where did the dragon get that?" Scarlet asked. "I gave it to her." Timothy said. "What!" Scarlet went. "It's a sign of trust." Timothy said. "But I'm still scared." Scarlet said.

"Here." Timothy grabbed her arm and he put her hand on moon. Moon grumbled but didn't attack her. "Huh?" Scarlet asked. She rubbed moon lightly and smiled. "Hey..." Scarlet said.

"Hey Dark!" Timothy called. "Hm?" Dark said. "Let's get going." Timothy said. He then turned to Scarlet. "What is the nearest city?" Timothy asked. "Anistar City." Scarlet said. "What?!" Timothy said.

"What about Chicago!" Timothy said. "Never heard of it." Scarlet said. "I need to think for a moment. Take me to Anistar." Timothy said. "Alright. It's a three hour walk." Scarlet said.

"Nah, we will just fly there." Timothy said. "Up for it moon?" Timothy asked. "Sure." Moon said. Timothy got on her back. "Scarlet, you can get on Dark, he won't bite." Timothy said.

"Don't worry about me." Dark said to Scarlet. She got on his back shakily and they got to flight. "This way." Scarlet said pointing to a large stone to the left. "That's a big sun stone." Timothy said.

They soon reached the city, in front of the large sun stone. "Hmm." Timothy said. He went around the crystal and found a small chunk. He picked it up and looked at it. It has a cylinder like shape.

Timothy looked at it and help in it his hand. Moon then came over and looked at him. "What did you find?" Moon asked.

"I found a pair of gems." Timothy said picking up another gem. "Cool." Moon said walking away. Timothy went around to the front and met up with the others. "So um, what is this place." Timothy said.

"I'll just take you to Olympia." Scarlet said. She took him to the front of a large building. "She is in there?" Timothy said. "Yes, just enter." Scarlet said. They entered into a large area with a bunch of people.

Timothy got on moon and they flew to a strange woman. "A dragon? Oh, I did not see this!" Olympia said. "I'm Timothy." Timothy said. "This is Moon, and this is Dark." Timothy said.

"I'm Olympia. What brings you here?" She asked. "I wish to know where I am." Timothy said. "This is Kalos. The border land for the dragons and humans." She explained.

"A border huh? Is that why I never heard of it, no offense of course." Timothy said. "That is a common response. We had a group of men pass through here." Olympia said. "Ugh." Timothy said.

"Is there any way to stop the war." Timothy asked. "I'm not sure... But I would talk to the leaders of humans and Dragons about it." Olympia said. "From what I seen, there is no way that will work." Timothy said sighing.

"Maybe if you found the Sage?" Olympia said. "No way! It's too crazy of a mission to get there!" Timothy said. "Who's the great Sage?" Scarlet asked. Timothy sighed and turned to her.

"The great sage is the creator of all. But due to his recent... Inactivity there has been war between them. To get to his castle, you need the keys of his minions." Timothy said. "All 10 of them." He added.

"Anyway... I guess it's worth a try." Timothy said sighing. "Don't worry, we can stop this war!" Moon said. "It's gonna take too long! By the time we get to the Sage, the war would have ended itself." Timothy said.

"We can at least try." Moon said. "If we are, we need to see a metal worker. I need to make a few things." Timothy said. "There is someone next to the gym for that purpose." Olympia said.

"Alright, thank you." Timothy said. The people went next door, where a man was. "Hey, can you make a few stuff for us?" Timothy asked. "Sure! Depends on what it is." The man said.

"A Bracelet." Timothy said. "A what?" Moon said. "Trust me." Timothy said. Moon shrugged and stepped back. "Out of what?" The man said. "Super polished Cosmanium." Timothy said.

The man nodded. "And is there something special you want to put in it?" The man asked. "These gems." Timothy said handing him the two gems. "Alright, I'll have it ready soon." The man said taking the gems.

Timothy then walked to moon and leaned on her. "It will be done soon." He said. "Alright." Moon said. "Anyway, how do we get there? To the sage I mean."

"It's a long time. Only available to travel there by air." Timothy said. "There are no guards, but to get to the minions, there is a guardian." Timothy explained. "Ah." Moon said.

They say in silence then Dark spoke. "But what happens after we stop the war." Dark said. Timothy thought for a second. "Then I guess we head our... Different ways." Timothy said. "But..." Moon said.

"I wouldn't go back. I'm still wanted to the humans." Timothy said. "You know what?" Moon said. "We will cross the bridge when we get there." Timothy said. "I finished your bracelet!" The man called.

Timothy went to him and reviewed a shining silver amulet with two gems next to each other. There was also a green gem, making it look like a pair of roses. "Thank you." Timothy said.

He put it on his left arm and smiled. He took out his box and took out the fire essence. "What are you going with that?" Moon asked suspiciously. Timothy took out a small piece of metal and dipped it in.

He took it out and drew a T and a M on the gems, the gems flashed and a fire erupted from the hole in the gems. It kept burning. "Woah, what did you do?" Dark asked. "Sun stone." Timothy said.

"When connected with fire essence it becomes burned, forever." Timothy said. "I'm sorry, what?" Scarlet asked. "It will burn forever. Even in rain or water." Timothy said. "Wow." Moon said.

"Anyway, we should get going." Timothy said. "Where exactly?" Dark said. "A room. The flight to the Castle takes way too long at this time." Timothy said. "Where can we get a room?" Moon asked.

"At the hotel perhaps?" Timothy said. "Alright... I guess." Moon said. "This way." Scarlet said. She led them and they stopped before entering the hotel. "Dragons do t have rooms, wait in the air." Timothy said.

"Alright..." Moon said. "Don't worry, I'll call you when we entered our room." Timothy said. "Alright." Dark said. "Cmon moon." Dark said. The pair of dragons flew into the air.

Timothy and Scarlet entered the hotel and got a room. They went upstairs and Timothy opened the window. "Alright! Come on in!" Timothy called. Moon and Dark flew in and landed on the carpet.

"Wow. Look at this place!" Moon said. "Let me show you around." Timothy said. He led them to a bedroom. "This is where we sleep." Timothy said. "This is where we go to the bathroom." Timothy said at the bathroom.

"This is where we relax." Timothy said at the living room. "Cool... But I have a question." Moon said. "What?" Timothy said. "Follow me." Moon said. She led Timothy to the bedroom. "What is that?" She asked.

"A bed. Something you sleep on." Timothy said. "Is it like a moss bed?" Moon asked. "Yes, but it's a lot more comfortable." Timothy said. Moon got on the bed and layed down.

"Yea... That's very nice.." She said. "Enjoy." Timothy said. He went to the living room. "Hey dark, I'm going to get some sleep." Timothy said. "Alright." Dark said. Timothy entered the bedroom and he saw Moon asleep.

"Ugh." Timothy said. He then noticed a recliner. He looked at his bracelet and sighed. He looked at moon and blinked. He pulled the lever and the chair reclined. "Good night moon." He said before closing his eyes.

... Terminius ...

"Sky, we have found Timothy on the border island of Kalos." David said. "Really." Sky said. "You are to find him and earn his trust. Then report back here so we can interrogate him." David said.

"Yes sir." Sky said bowing.

"Yes.. This war shall go on..."

...

GigaGuya here saying hey hey! I hope you are liking this story, I will work on my other stories as well. Peace out!

GigaGuya


	6. Sky

Timothy woke up.

He got up from his recliner and quickly looked at his Bracelet. The letters were still burning. "Sweet." Timothy said. He shook moon and she grumbled. "A little later... Too comfortable..." She said.

"Alright sleepyhead." Timothy said. He sat on the bed next to her and leaned on her. "So... Moon." Timothy said. Moon shook lightly. "Have you ever thought of the future?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Moon said sleepily. "Like if the war had ended. What would you do if that happened." Timothy said. "I don't know. What will you do?" Moon said waking up.

"I would have to kept running. The humans will never forgive me. I'm part dragon, remember." Timothy said. "Oh..." Moon said. "I used to dream of having a normal life. But once I found about my Dragon DNA, I changed." Timothy said.

"Is that why you don't hurt dragons?" Moon asked. "Pretty much." Timothy said. "..." Moon was silent. "Where are your parents?" She asked. "Dead." Timothy said. "Oh... What happened?" Moon asked.

"Dragons killed them." Timothy said. "If they killed your parents, why do you defend dragons?" Moon asked confused. Timothy sighed and Moon looked up. "Just tell me!" Moon said.

"Alright, when my parents died, I wanted nothing more than to kill all dragons. I was driven mad by grief and anger. But I finally heard myself and found out how horrible it felt to lose someone important. So killing dragons would probably make others feel the same pain I felt. So I promised never to hurt anyone. Ever." Timothy said.

"Oh... Do you still feel bad?" Moon said. "Whenever I feel angry, I play a certain tune." Timothy said smiling lightly. "Alright." Moon said. "Anyway, I'm going to wake up Dark and Scarlet." Timothy said.

Timothy got up and woke Dark up. He then went to the couch and shook Scarlet awake. "Get up guys, we have to get going." Timothy said. "And where are we going exactly?" Scarlet said yawning.

"Meadows valley. I need to make something there real quick." Timothy said. "Meadows valley?" Moon asked. "Exactly what it sounds like." Timothy said. "Let's just go..." Timothy said.

Timothy got on moon and Scarlet got on Dark. While in midair Timothy sighed. "Hey Timothy?" Dark asked. "Why do we need to go to Meadow's valley?" Dark asked. "I need to make something." Timothy said.

"But what?" Moon said. "Ehh..." Timothy said. "Trust us." Moon said. "Alright! I'm looking for spirit stone." Timothy said. "What is that?" It's a special stone that can connect people or dragons together." Timothy said.

"How?" Moon asked. "I actually do not know. But I want one for each of- Look Out!" Timothy yelled. "Spiral down!" Timothy said. Moon did a quick tilt and spiraled down, dodging an arrow.

The dragons landed and Timothy took out his sword. Scarlet got out her bow. Timothy pressed the button on hi sword and the blade popped out. "Whoever is there, c ome out!" Timothy said.

Slowly a small girl walked into the field. Moon recognized the girl. "Sky?" Timothy asked. "Yea... It's me." Sky said. "What are you doing here?" Timothy asked. "How did you get there!" Timothy yelled.

"Doesn't matter, I just needed to get away from everything." Sky said shaking her head. "Hmmm..." Timothy said. Scarlet cleared her throat. "Uh, hello?" Scarlet said.

"Hi, I'm Sky." Sky said. "I'm scarlet." Scarlet said. "Where are you from?" Sky asked Scarlet. "I'm from Kalos." Scarlet said. "Kalos?" Sky asked confused. "The border land between humans and dragons." Timothy called.

"Oh." Sky said. "Now I have a question for you." Sky said. "What's that?" Timothy asked. "Are you okay? They broadcasted how you were taken by a dragon... That dragon in fact!" Sky said pointing at moon.

Moon yawned. "But it would never have happened if that person hadn't called the cops." Timothy said. "What do you mean?" Sky asked. "The cops were really fast on their own. Too fast. Someone must have seen us and called the cops." Timothy said.

"What did the cops try to do to stop you?" Sky asked. "They tried to tranquilize me with a dart, but it missed." Timothy said shrugging. "Why would they do that?" Sky asked.

"I dunno, I think I may have dragon DNA in me." Timothy said sarcastically. Sky shrugged. "Well I never knew." Sky said. "That's the reason I'm so..." Timothy couldn't find the right word.

"Anyway, I'm serious, you lived the life of an average person." Sky said. "Yes, I lived at the ruins of my house burned down by the government, I never met my parents and I happen to have Dragon DNA in me." Timothy said.

Sky shrugged again. "I want to catch the person that called the cops and give them a talk." Timothy said as well. "But who would watch and see us that late at night?" He said.

"Whatever it is, it's over now." Sky said. "Yeah, I guess that's true." Timothy said. He sighed. "Let's just find a set of spirit stones and let's get out of here." Timothy said.

Moon and Dark started to dig and Sky noticed his bracelet. "Hey, Timothy. Where did you get that bracelet?" She asked. "I got the sun stone here, the metal Cosmanium from the blacksmith, and the letters are imprinted with fire essence." Timothy said.

"I found something!" Moon said. Timothy walked over and found a single star that shines blue. "Awesome! That's it! Great job!" Timothy said getting strangely excited. He picked it up and shuddered.

He then looked at it. It looked like a sapphire, but it had five points like a star. He then climbed up the hole and sat down. The others sat in a circle around him. "How does a spirit stone work?" Scarlet asked.

"I got no idea, but-" "I'm sure it will come to us." Sky said. Timothy grunted and looked at the sapphire. "Lemme try this." He said. He cracked the sapphire and it started to flow blue liquids.

Timothy jumped back as it suddenly imploded, releasing 5 star shaped mini crystals. He frowned and picked it up. Moon walked over and picked up one. Timothy then felt a sudden flash.

He then saw Moon thinking about what was going on and why was Timothy staring at her like that and something else about him he can't quite catch. "Hmmm. I dunno about this." Timothy said.

"I'll just take them for now until we get some research." Timothy said. He picked up the fragments and then frowned. "You know what? I guess we should all have one piece, since there are five." Timothy said.

He gave on to Scarlet, then Dark, then Sky, then finally Moon. "Ok. Keep this with you, I'm not sure how this works, but I'm sure we'll find out." Timothy said smiling.

Timothy then got on Moon's back. "Before we start going to the Castle, or his minions, we must train." Timothy said. "How are we supposed to do that?!" Sky called. "We practice on each other!" Timothy said.

"I'm fine, I can take all of you." Sky said. "I don't think so. You and me. One v One." Timothy said. Sky took out a small blade. They stood a distance from each other and stood still.

"Yaaaa!" Sky yelled charging at him. She unleashed a barrage of strikes with multiple jumps and spins. Timothy expertly dodged and parried then. She stepped back. "Not bad, but let's see you handle by blast attack." Sky said.

This time they charged at each other and when they collided blades a massive gust of wind three scarlet back. "Woah, some power." Dark said to Moon. "True, I never thought they were both so trained." She said in awe.

Keeping their blades together they walk around, not at all eyes seperated from their opponent. "Impressive." Sky said. "Hi ya!" She said with a strike. Timothy watched as his sword was thrown back, begging Sky.

"Uh oh." Dark said. "Don't worry, Timothy will find a way around it!" Moon said. Timothy was ducking, sidestepping, and jumping over Sky's strikes. Timothy then slid under Sky and grabbed his sword from the ground.

Sky had jumped in the air and doing a slight corkscrew, she brought her blade down. Timothy quickly rolled away from her. Sky got her blade stuck in the ground. "Crap! It's stuck!" She said.

She jumped from from Timothy's flying attacks. Sky quickly pulled her blade up and took a stance. Timothy put pressure on his foot before dashing at Sky. Sky did the same and with a clash, they stood from each other, standing still.

"Why!" Sky said collapsing. "You have great skill, but far from me." Timothy said. Timothy lifted her to her feet and they walked to moon and dark. Timothy remained silent.

Moon was the first to do anything. "That was impressive." Moon said. Timothy nodded. "I sure was!" Sky said. "But you lost." Scarlet said. "Well, yes, but.." "You still had impressive form, matching Timothy's." Dark said.

"Woah woah, she is not equal to me. In fact, she was lucky I didn't go full force on her." Timothy said. "Huh?!" Sky said. "My sword has fire essence in case you all forgot. The explosion following it comes only when a considerable amount of force is put into it. I was holding back." Timothy said.

"No way!" Scarlet said. "You want to see my full power?" Timothy asked. "Yea, show us." Moon said. Timothy nodded and took a deep breath.

"I call upon the dragon in me, to lend me the strength to end this war." Timothy said. He then glowed red. "Scarlet Storm!" He yelled. He spun around and a massive explosion, making many holes in the ground.

"Scarlet smash!" He yelled smashing the ground. A large explosion shook the others. Moon was frozen. Although the others couldn't see, the red aura around Timothy formed a dragon of fire.

She then blinked. "Now let's get to training!" Timothy said.

... Later at night ... Moon got on the bed and moaned. "That was a little too much for me." Moon said. "Maybe, but we need all the strength to get to the Sage." Timothy said. "I have a question." Moon said.

"Sure." Timothy said. "Did you have to say Scarlet storm while attacking?" Moon asked. "No, I didn't have to, but it added effect." Timothy said. He sat on the bed. "Anyway, you need to get your rest." Timothy said.

"Alright." Moon said. "If you don't mind, I'll be sleeping here." Timothy said. He layed down next to her belly. Moon looked at Timothy and thought for a second. "Hm." She said.

She put a wing over him and went to sleep.

..

That's a chapter, I hope you guys are still liking this.


End file.
